


The Beautiful of Stars (Malec Songfic)

by PaullaWayson



Series: Songfic Mortal Instruments [1]
Category: Instrumentos Mortais, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaullaWayson/pseuds/PaullaWayson
Summary: O amor deles era imortal. Como a beleza das estrelas...Malec





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é o resultado de uma madrugada sem sono e a recém descoberta de Sleeping at Last.  
> Baseada na música "Saturn"

_Você me ensinou a coragem das estrelas antes de partir_

_Como a luz continua interminavelmente, mesmo após a morte_

_Com dificuldade em respirar, você explicou o infinito_

_Quão raro e belo é até mesmo existir_

 

"Magnus?" Senti uma mão no meu braço me sacudindo suavemente "Vamos Magnus, acorde." Rosnei para Alexander e girei me encolhendo nas cobertas

"Me deixe dormir." Mandei

"Nada disso, vamos, você vai dar um chilique se perder isso." Ele riu baixinho

"Eu vou dar um chilique se acordar cheio de orelhas." Rebati

"Vai valer a pena. Vamos." Ele e sacudiu com força

"Ugh." Coloquei o travesseiro em cima do meu rosto, eu queria dormir, Max estava com um novo namorado (de novo) e Rafe veio com as crianças, e cara, ser avô é pior do que ser pai

"Vamos Mag!" Ele ronronou e tirou o travesseiro do meu rosto "Venha meu gatinho." Pediu e mordeu atrás da minha orelha

Ok, ele me ganhou com isso.

"Melhor valer a pena." Resmunguei me levantando e o olhei, ele estava sorrindo abertamente e eu quase fui uma menininha boba apaixonada e suspirei. Se eu soubesse que Alexander seria mais gostoso quando velho.

Não, espere, deixe-me corrigir isso. Ele estava mais gostoso do que antes.

"Vai valer sim." Assentiu e pulou da cama pegando meu robe e me ajudando a vestir

 

_Eu não pude deixar de perguntar_

_ Para que você dissesse tudo de novo _

_ Tentei escrevê-lo _

_ Mas eu nunca poderia encontrar uma caneta _

_ Eu daria qualquer coisa para ouvir _

_ Você dizer mais uma vez _

_ Que o universo foi feito _

_ Só para ser visto pelos meus olhos _

 

 

Ele me puxou até fora e subiu as escadas indo para o teto, ele bebeu algo de fadas? Eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho com aquele velho do Jace, franzi o cenho mas o segui, ele me esperava em cima de uma manta preta

"O que foi?" Deitei ao seu lado e ele olhou para o relógio no pulso

"Shh, vai começar." Mandou olhando o céu estrelado, suspirei vendo as estrelas quando começou. Primeiro, apenas uma, mas depois outras se juntaram formando uma das coisas mais belas que eu já tinha visto.

Era uma chuva de meteoros.

"Alexander..." perdi o fôlego

"Eu sei." Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos olhando os meteoros passarem pelo céu

Era lindo. Mas eu olhei para o meu lado vendo Alexander, os cabelos brancos jogados para trás, os olhos azuis haviam perdido levemente o tom, ficando cinzas, mas ele ainda era meu menino de olhos azuis. Ele ainda tinha força para matar demônios, dar bronca nos nossos filhos, cuidar dos nossos netos e ainda me amar como se fosse a primeira vez...

"Está perdendo a melhor parte." Sussurou olhando o céu com reverência

"Não. Não estou." Garanti e ele sorriu e me olhou, eu conhecia aquele olhar, era o olhar que ele estava me dando a semana inteira, como se fosse a última vez que me visse "Não me olhe assim." Mandei mas ele apenas sorriu e me puxou para mais perto, deitei a cabeça no seu peito me aninhando no seu calor e ouvindo o som do coração dele.

"Olhe as estrelas Magnus." Mandou suavemente e eu as olhei "Olhe como elas são belas e eternas." Falou passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo, a chuva de meteoros havia se passado, mas parecia que as estrelas estavam mais brilhantes naquela noite

"Algumas se apagam." Murmurei fechando meus olhos por um segundo mas as abri, eu não queria deixar de olhar as estrelas

"Algumas sim. Mas elas são tão numerosas, cada única com um brilho pessoal e único. Sim, elas morrem, mas antes disso, elas explodem, espalhando sua luz para o universo inteiro e até formando novas estrelas com seu brilho. Essas sim são imortais e mesmo após a morte continuam belas. Mesmo após a morte elas continuam..." sua voz me embalou e eu não me atrevi a corrigir Alexander e dizer que estrelas eram apenas bolas de gás, a explicação dele era mais lógica do que as dos cientistas

"Sim." Concordei querendo que ele continuasse

"É raro ver algo tão belo... e eu me sinto sortudo em ver isso. Ver isso com você. Antes eu sempre me sentia triste de poder só ver coisas tão belas de noite. Mas sabe de algo?" Ergui a cabeça do seu peito o olhando, mas ele fitava firmemente as estrelas

"O quê?" Murmurei

"Eu te achei. E percebi que era só olhar para você, dentro dos seus olhos e eu as via." Ele me olhou com carinho, amor e devoção, um olhar que apenas Alexander tinha, e ele era apenas dedicado a mim "Via o infinito, a imortalidade, a beleza. Só pelos seus olhos eu consigo ver as estrelas como elas realmente são Magnus." Senti lágrimas nos meus olhos e me levantei me arrastando para tocar seus lábios com os meus

 

_Eu não pude deixar de perguntar_

_ Para que você dissesse tudo de novo _

_ Tentei escrevê-lo _

_ Mas eu nunca poderia encontrar uma caneta _

_ Eu daria qualquer coisa para ouvir _

_ Você dizer mais uma vez _

_ Que o universo foi feito _

_ Só para ser visto pelos meus olhos _

 

"Eu te amo Alexander." Murmurei

"Eu também te amo." Ele sorriu e voltamos o olhar para o céu estrelado.

Alexander morreu naquela noite, embaixo das estrelas. Eu queria tanto voltar, não para dizer algo, porque eu sempre havia dito para ele o quando eu o amava e o quanto ele era importante para mim. Eu queria voltar aquela noite apenas para ouvir novamente ele, estar nos seus braços e... o amar.

 

_Com dificuldade em respirar, eu vou explicar o infinito_

_ Quão raro e belo é realmente existirmos _

 

Mas eu sei, que como as estrelas, Alexander brilhou tanto que sua luz se espalhou pelo universo. E a luz que ele trouxe para mim... essa era infinita.

Infinita como a beleza das estrelas.


End file.
